This invention relates to a device for automatically brewing and dispensing single cup quantities of coffee through a vending machine.
Existing automatic coffee vending machines generally brew a quantity of coffee that is retained in a reservoir in the machine and dispensed when a user inserts coins or credit into the machine. These existing systems suffer the disadvantages of having to keep heated a reservoir of coffee for an indeterminate time, and the coffee thus dispensed has a tendency to become stale and may be subject to overheating. Generally speaking, such coffee is not as palatable or enjoyable for the user as a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Current coffee drinkers seek fresh and flavorful coffees. Also, such machines have very limited flexibility in the choice of coffee provided. In recent years, a number of flavored and gourmet coffees have become available which are highly desirable to regular coffee drinkers. Because such choices follow individual taste, existing coffee vending machines have a difficult time providing such custom services and coffee blends.